Opium
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengecualian."


**.**

 **NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Opium**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggerang menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Satu tanggannya meremas helaian surai pirangnya kuat-kuat, berharap tindakan itu bisa mengangkat rasa sakitnya. Naruto mulai merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit, lehernya kram, semua sendinya terasa kaku. Perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Memampilkan sepasang safir kembar yang memukau.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Sudah gelap. Dia tertidur di sofa, lagi. Satu-satunya pemasukan cahaya dalam apartemen itu hanyalah dari sorot lampu di luar kaca jendelanya.

" _Oh, shit_!" Naruto mengumpat kecil, dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Kelima jemari tangannya yang kasar memijat tengkuknya sendiri. Naruto menghela napas berat. Matanya beralih menatap ruang apartemannya yang sudah tidak mirip tempat tinggal lagi. Berantakan luar biasa. Pakaian kotor di segala tempat, sampah cup ramen isntan, snack, botol wiski, sake, puntung rokok, kertas berserakan, uang receh tersebar di segala tempat. Aroma tembakau dan alkohol mengalahkan wangi pengharum ruangan. Mendatangkan sengatan ngilu tajam ke otak Naruto.

Kacau.

Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari sofa, dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Membuat semua kekacauan dalam apartemannya makin terlihat nyata. Naruto memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Tenggorokannya terasa sekering sahara. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju dapurnya, sepanjang jalan kakinya secara bergantian menyingkirkan berbagai barang berserakan di lantai yang menghalangi jalannya. Hanya menyungkilnya kecil, lalu menendangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sama sekali tidak berniat merapikan.

Naruto duduk di atas salah satu kursi tinggi di _counter_ dapurnya. Matanya menggerling ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak monoton di dekat pendingin ruangan. Pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Naruto mendengus geli.

Sebelah tanggannya meraih botol wiski di atas meja, masih sisa setengah. Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap botol berisi cairan memabukkan tersebut, dan menegaknya. Tiga tegukan, dan pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan mulut botol dari mulutnya, keningnya berkerut, alisnya menukik runcing, dan matanya menyipit tajam. Sialan! Alkohol memang tidak seharusnya untuk diminum. Naruto meletakkan kembali botol itu di atas meja.

Hanya detak monoton jarum jam menggema samar yang menemani Naruto. Keadaan apartemen yang luar biasa kacau. Rasa sakit di kepalanya. Haus tak terkira. Lapar. Aroma tajam yang memuakkan. Juga sebongkah ngilu yang merayap perlahan-lahan menyelimuti sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya. Mencengkram jantungnya, hingga hanya sesak yang tersisa. Memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terlihat, namun nyata adanya. Putaran kenangan yang bergerak cepat bagai roll film. Berbagai teriakan, umpatan, ledakan emosi. Serta wajah marah seseorang yang begitu jelas. Kedua mata yang memerah, menatapnya tajam, sarat akan kebencian, juga rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Naruto sendiri. Satu sosok. Begitu nyata. Jelas. Berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meneguk air putihnya. Cairan tawar dan dingin itu mengobati rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Gadis itu mendesah lega. Punggung tangannya menyeka bulir keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Manik _emerlad_ nya melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sepenjuru apartemen itu. Tersenyum puas begitu mendapati tempat itu sudah rapih, bersih, juga wangi. Layak disebut tempat tinggal.

Siapa pun pasti beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis cantik rela datang ke apertemenmu sejak pukul delapan pagi, dan merapikan segala kekacauan yang ada. Mengepel, menyapu, membuang segala sampah, botol-botol alkohol, puntung rokok, juga mencuci pakaian kotor yang berserakan di segala tempat. Oh, betapa beruntungnya si berengsek bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Sakura menoleh ka arah pemuda yang baru ke luar dari kamar, dan berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan itu. Tampilannya sungguh berantakan. Rambut pirangnya mencuat sana-sini, _jeans_ belal yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya sudah lusuh, dan kotor. Kaus hitamnya kusut di segala tempat, sepasang mata birunya tampak sayu, dan tubuhnya beraroma tajam pahit alkohol juga tembakau.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, antara terkejut, juga curiga.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. "Selamat pagi juga, Naruto."

Safir dan _emerlad_ itu saling bertatapan tanpa sepatah kata yang terlontar. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutus kontak matanya dengan Sakura, dan beralih mengamati keadaan apartemennya. Satu alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, pojok keningnya berkerut. Naruto kembali memandang Sakura. "Kau yang merapikan semua ini?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Memangnya siapa lagi gadis baik hati yang mau datang ke apartemenmu, dan beres-beres selain aku?"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya mendelikkan bahu tak acuh, lalu berjalan ke arah _counter_ dapurnya. Mengambil posisi duduk di kursi tinggi yang semalam di dudukinya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau ke manakan wiski milikku?"

"Aku buang." Sakua menjawab datar, langsung membalikkan badan, dan mematikan kompor. Gadis itu mulai sibuk menyeduh teh panas.

" _What_?" Naruto memekik tak percaya.

" _I say, I throw it all_." Ulang Sakura datar. Jamari lentiknya baru saja menuang air panas ke dalam poci yang sudah berisi daun teh. Aroma khas teh yang menenangkan langsung menguar begitu daun-daun kering itu bertubrukan dengan air panas.

Naruto mendengus sebal di tempatnya. "Kenapa kau buang? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku keluarkan untuk membeli minuman itu, huh?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu lemari yang terletak di atas kepalanya, tempat gelas dan cangkir berada. Sakura mengambil dua cangkir ukuran medium, dan memasukkan masing-masih tiga balok gula ke dalamnya.

"Sekarang aku kehausan, dan tindakanmu membuang minumanku itu sama sekali tidak membantu."

Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang sedang duduk di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu justru menikmati pekerjaannya menuang cairan pekat beraroma harum ke dua cangkir yang telah berisi balok gula. Hingga asap tipis itu mengepul dengan gerakkan lembut, membawa aroma menenangkan yang secara otomatis mengundang lengkuangan senyum manis di bibir Sakura.

Sakura meraih satu sendok teh. Dan mengunakan benda mungil itu untuk mengaduk dua cangkir tehnya secara bergantian.

"Kau dengar itu, Sakura?"

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya denting monoton dari sendok beradu dengan cangkir keramik yang menjawab Naruto.

Sakura mengamit masing-masing gagang cangkir itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu membalikkan badan. "Aku dengar," Jawabnya tenang, tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatnya. Meletakkan kedua cangkir di atas _counter_ , dan sengaja menggeser salah satu cangkir hingga berada tepat di depan Naruto. "Sebagai gantinya, minum teh ini saja, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum manis, dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sementara pemuda itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka sambil mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak suka teh. Kau tahu itu." Naruto memandang cangkir teh di dekatnya dengan tatapan benci.

" _Really_?" Ujar Sakura pura-pura tertarik. Satu tanggannya sudah mengamit kembali cangkir tehnya. Menghirup aroma cairan pekat itu dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. "Tapi kau selalu minum teh jika bersama Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

Dan Sakura nyaris meledak tertawa begitu mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Berani menyebut nama itu sekali lagi, ku lempar kau keluar jendela. Aku tidak peduli kau ini seorang gadis atau apa."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebut namanya? Setahuku dia bukan Medusa, Kronos, atau sejenisnya."

"Tch, kerena dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah."

Sakura tersenyum miring. Meniup tehnya, lalu menyeruput cairan hangat itu perlahan. Manisnya gula yang menyatu dengan rasa pahit khas daun teh langsung mengisi kerongkongan Sakura, berbaur sempurna dengan air hangat, kombinasi yang menenangkan.

Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya, dan kembali memandang Naruto. "Kalau kau sebegitu bencinya pada Sasuke-kun, lalu mengapa kau menelponnya sekitar jam satu tadi malam?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jail. "Hm?"

"Dia menceritakannya padamu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya tajam.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau menelponnya puluhan kali."

" _Bastard_!"

Sakura mengabaikan umpatan Naruto. "Dan ketika dia mengangkat penggilanmu, kau malah mengumpat-umpat kesal kepada Sasuke-kun."

"Uchiha sialan!" Naruto emosi.

"Kau juga sedang mabuk saat menelponnya."

" _Shut your mouth up_ , Sakura!"

"Wajar saja dia menutup telponmu." Sakura mencibir.

"Argh!" Naruto menendang satu kursi yang berada di dekatnya, emosi.

Sakura menghela napas. "Bukan begitu caranya jika ingin meminta maaf, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf pada si bodoh itu!"

Sakura meghela napas lagi. "Naruto,"

Naruto tertawa hambar. Tatapan matanya kosong, hanya menatap hampa ke arah kursi yang yang baru saja di tendangnya. "Untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada orang seperti itu, heh? Aku bisa dapatkan gadis, atau pun pria mana pun yang aku mau. Aku kaya, tampan, aku punya segalanya. Bahkan aku bisa meniduri puluhan orang dalam satu malam. Pemuda murahan seperti Uchiha Sasuke tidak–"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa kau temukan penggantinya." Potong Sakura cepat, juga tegas.

Naruto tertawa angkuh. "Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Aku bisa dapatkan yang lebih–"

"Kau terluka, Naruto. Kau membutuhkannya. Sasuke-kun bukan orang biasa bagimu." Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan protes. Sakura menghela napas berat. Ganti menatap lekat-lekat sepasang manik safir Naruto. "Kau mencintainya. Akuilah itu, Naruto."

Naruto terbahak keras. " _Hell_ , jangan bodoh, Sakura. _I never falling in love, I just having sex_!"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengecualian."

"Tak ada pengecualian. Semua orang sama saja di mataku, tak terkecuali si berengsek itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Dia tahu betul Naruto memang orang yang tak pernah mengenal istilah membawa-bawa perasaan dalam tiap hubungan yang dijalainnya dengan tiap orang. Wanita, pria, gadis, janda, atau pelacur sekali pun sama saja di mata seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Entah sudah berapa banyak pemuda pirang itu berganti pasangan. Bahkan tak jarang kebanyakan di antaranya hanya menjadi teman tidur satu malam saja.

Naruto tak pernah mengenal cinta. Dia hanya suka bermain-main. Bersenang-senang, dan membuat mereka terluka kemudian, mencampakkan tanpa pandang bulu. Naruto tidak kenal penyesalan. Di hari –atau bahkan jam– selanjutnya Naruto sudah menemukan pengganti yang baru. Sakura harus mengakuai, pesona dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak pernah main-main. Mampu memikat siapa saja adengan satu kali kedipan mata, atau senyum tipis. Laki-laki atau pun perempuan, muda maupun tua, semua akan luluh padanya.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Inazuka Kiba yang mengenalkan Uchiha Sasuke kepada Uzumaki Naruto. Jujur saja, awalnya Sakura naksir setengah mati kepada si tampan Uchiha itu. Tapi kemudian langsung patah hati begitu Kiba memberi tahu seputar orientasi seksual Sasuke. Sakura sangat menyanyangkan hal itu. Tuhan, Sasuke itu tampannya tidak ketulungan, mengapa pula dia harus gay?

Awalnya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua sosok yang benar-benar bertolak belakang. Saling membenci, dan mengejek tiap kali bertemu. Naruto selalu membawa-bawa orientasi seksual Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang tidak terima juga tak mau kalah, selanjutnya malah balik mengatai Naruto murahan karena tidur dengan siapa saja, bahkan orang yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari satu jam. Dan yaah, bagi siapa pun itu yang mengatakan bahwa; jarak antara benci dan cinta itu lebih tipis dari kertas, dia benar.

" _I hate him, that fucking bastard_. _I hate him, thousands time_."

Sakura menghela napas. Cukup sudah. Si pirang tolol yang duduk di hadapannya ini sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal.

"Pergi mandi, berpakaianlah yang rapi, dan temui dia. Bicaralah baik-baik, minta dia kembali padamu. Kau masih punya harapan, Naruto. Sasuke-kun masih peduli padamu, itulah mengapa aku ada di sini sekarang. Sasuke yang menelponku, memnitaku datang melihat keadaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah berdiri di sana selama tujuh menit. Dan dia masih tak belum punya cukup nyali untuk menekan bel. Konyol.

" _Damn_!" Naruto mengumpat kesal. Satu tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu payah seperti ini? Ini hanya perkara menekan bel, bertemu dengan Sasuke, bicara baik-baik, dan siapa tahu saja Sasuke benar-benar mau kembali padanya. Jika tidak, maka Naruto sudah mengantungi izin untuk membakar mobil Sakura. Karena gadis merah muda itulah yang memaksanya menemui Sasuke. Mau disumpah demi apapun, ini konyol. Karena Naruto tidak pernah mengenal istilah balikan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Menegakkan badan, dan menatap pintu apartemen Sasuke. Hanya perlu menekan bel, dan bicara dengan Sasuke, mudah bukan? Naruto mengendus tubuhnya sebentar, memastikan tak ada aroma alkohol, ataupun tembakau yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Satu tangannya bergerak perlahan, hingga puncak telunjuknya bersentuhan, memberi tekanan kecil pada tombol bel itu.

Naruto menunggu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu di depannya terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sana. Masih sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ada dalam ingatan Naruto. Surai gelap yang sedikit emo, iris _onyx_ yang misterius, kulit putih pucat, juga ekspesi cenderung datar ala Uchiha yang mebingkai wajahnya, meski sebelumnya Naruto sempat melihat ada gurat keterkejutan di sana.

"Naruto?"

Oh, dan suara _barritone_ yang khas itu, tentu saja.

Naruto mematung sejenak menatap sosok itu. Sasuke mengambil alih napasnya. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama sesak tak nyaman yang datang entah dari mana. Naruto harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menarik napas, dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, menghembuskannya secara perlahan selanjutnya.

" _Yeah, is me_." Keki. Meski Naruto tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi itu memang terdengar keki.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Raut wajah datar masih bertahan. " _Does something wrong_?"

Ada yang salah? Pertanyaan bagus. Apa memang ada yang salah? Apa yang salah?

Naruto berdeham singkat. " _No_ , _just_.." Naruto kembali memandang lurus ke sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke. "Hai,"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan datar bercampur heran. Mengangguk kecil lima detik setelahnya. "Hai,"

" _May I come in_?" Naruto meminta izin. Dia ingat perkataan Sakura untuk memulai semua ini dengan baik-baik, juga hati-hati.

Tepat di hitungan ke delapan setelah Naruto meminta izin, Sasuke membuka mulut. "S _ure_." Sasuke mengeser posisinya, membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sofa putih panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu Sasuke. Menghela napas begitu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sejauh ini.

" _Wanna drink something_?"

Naruto menoleh, Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak di dekat pintu lemari es, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" _That's sound good_." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dan membuka pintu, membungkukkan badan, dan tampak sibuk. Sementara Naruto kembali menghela napas di tempatnya. Matanya bergerak mengamati sepenjuru apartemen Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Naruto kemari. Aparteman Sasuke selalu rapih, dan bersih, pengharum ruangan yang masih beraroma sama, mint bercampur lemon. Suasana familiar yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman sekaligus ngilu. Naruto mendengus geli, bisa-bisanya dia merasakan kombinasi _absurd_ macam itu.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Naruto, terpisah oleh satu meja kaca. Meletakkan satu kaleng minuman soda di dekat Naruto. Sementara Sasuke sendiri menggenggam satu kaleng lain di tanggannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ibu jari tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kaleng minumannya.

" _I.. I mean, WE need to talk_."

" _About_?" Tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

Naruto menelan ludah. Bergerak mengambil kaleng soda yang semula disodorkan Sasuke. Menggenggam kaleng itu erat-erat. Merasakan logam dingin yang basah memenuhi telapak tanggannya.

"Hn?" Pancing Sasuke. Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu sudah berhasil membuka minumannya, mendongakkan kepala sedikit, dan menegak minumannya.

Naruto menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Cara Sasuke membuka kaleng minuman, cara Sasuke meminum minumannya, cara Sasuke memandangnya datar. Dan bagaimana otot-otot di leher Sasuke saling berkontraksi ketika minuman soda itu mengalir di dalam sana. Naruto kalut. Terjebak bersama euforia rasa yang membingungkan.

" _I love you_."

Sasuke membeku.

Naruto terkekeh datar, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menundukkan kepala, dan menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat minumannya. " _I fucking love you. It is crazy, isn't it?_ " Naruto mengambil jeda. Tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau sama saja dengan yang lain, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku mencoba bersenang-senang dengan banyak orang, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bukankah ini lucu? Aku selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, dan sekarang aku dipermainkan oleh perasaanku sendiri."

Naruto tertawa hambar. Masih tidak memandang Sasuke, cengkramannya pada kaleng minuman soda semakin kuat. " _I'm broken. I hate you, but I miss you. I want to kill you, but I want to kiss you too. I don't even know_ –"

"Naruto,"

" – _what I feel_. Kau benar-benar berengsek, Sasuke." Naruto menghela napas. "Kau boleh menamparku sekarang." Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Dobe, angkat kepalamu."

Naruto kembali merasakan ngilu ketika mendengar Sasuke menyebut panggilan itu. Menghela napas berat, Naruto menangkat kepalanya. Tersentak kecil begitu mendapati Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Teme, kau–mmm." Dan menciumnya.

Sasuke _kissed his lips_. Naruto membeku. Sasuke _always started kissed him slowly_ , _and_ Naruto _loved it so bad. God, he is drowing in Sasuke's kiss._ Naruto memejamkan matanya, membalas Sasuke. Meletakkan satu tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke, mendorong Sasuke lebih dekat. Memberi tekakan, dan beberapa lumatan, juga gigitan posesif di bibir Sasuke.

Naruto tenggelam. Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya candu.

Sadar bisa kehabisan napas, dan berujung mati, mereka berhenti.

Naruto menempelkan keningnya tepat di kening Sasuke, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Pemuda bermata safir itu tersenyum geli. " _Damn_ _it_ , Teme!"

Naruto bisa merasakan hembus napas Sasuke menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya. Juga suara tawa kecil yang mengejek. " _Can't life without me_ , Dobe?"

" _Shut_ _up_!"

Sasuke tertawa. " _And I fucking love you too, moroon_."

 _Naruto_ _pressed_ _their_ _lips_ _together_. _More_ _hungry_ , _more_ _deeps_ , _more_ _passionating_. Entah bagaimana persisnya, namun ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, Sasuke sudah berada di atas sofa, dengan Naruto di atasnya. Naruto melempar satu seringai, dengan napas sedikit putus-putus.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Sasuke, menghirup aroma pemuda _stoic_ itu dalam-dalam. Tanpa peringatan, mengecup, menjilat, mengisap, dan menggigit _jawline_ Sasuke, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke menarik napas. " _Dobe,"_ Membuang napas perlahan. " _I have a bed, by the way."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hisk, aku kotor! *lari keliling lapangan golf*

Anggap aja ini pelampiasan, gara-gara hati ini lelah, mana lagi temen sekelompok susah banget dihubunginnya. #AreaBebasPatahHati

Nggak kuat TUHAN! *nangis guling-guling* Maaf, Naruto, Sasuke, kalian berdua jadi pelampiasanku kali ini, hisk.. Salahkan DIA dan _caption_ -nya yang membuat kokoro ini lebur. #AreaBebasPatahHati

Seret saja Hayati ke rawa-rawa, bang! Seret! _Hisk, it hurt._ _Let me cry just for this time :')_ #AreaBebasPatahHati

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, apalagi _review_. Jujur saya senang kalo dapet _review_ :) _So, review please?_ *mata berkaca-kaca*

Asdfghjkl!


End file.
